bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight: Metal Parade!
Summary As we all know, Metal Parade is the fastest way to level up your units when Super Honor Summon is not up. However, there are enemies with super high-DEF stats that you can only deal 1 damage to them per hit. This slows down your progress and it eats up time when you do your Metal Parade runs. To hasten things up, I've created a few sqauds that can help save a lot of time in your runs. Some players might mention double-hit Spheres like Sinister Orb, Shiny Anklet, and Hallowed Skull. These Spheres, with the exception of Lexida, DO NOT work against Metal units since the extra hit damage is reduced to 0. Sparking can fix this, but you cannot spark every hit you deal on enemies. Without further ado, let's get rollin' with the squads! Squad 1: Ignore DEF *Lead: Duel-SGX *Sub1: Harmony Kagamine Len *Sub2: Harmony Kagamine Len *Sub3: Harmony Kagamine Len *Sub4: Harmony Kagamine Len *Friend: Duel-SGX Recommended Spheres: *Duel-SGX: Divine Spear & Ragna Blade *All Lens: Divine Spear & Ragna Blade (there will be more Ragna Blades available in the future) First off, Sphere Frogging all of your units is completely optional, but performance will be better with more Spheres attached. Two spheres really do not make much of a difference so it is best to save your Sphere Frogs for your other strong units. Duel-SGX's Leader Skill provides a 15% chance in ignoring enemy DEF to all units. This probability might be small, but when combined with Divine Spear, the probability increases to 40%. If Ragna Blade is equipped along with Divine Spear, the probability increases to 60%. If using two units with Leader Skills involving ignore DEF, the probability increases to 75%. With each unit having at least a 40% chance to ignore enemy DEF, you have a very high chance in breezing through Metal Parade without wasting a single turn. Duel-SGX may be replaced with any ignore DEF Leader Skill unit, like Melchio. However, using units like Rowgen would not be an advisible choice due to the fact that he can only do one hit. Melchio may offer a faster Metal Parade run since his animation is shorter than Duel-SGX's. Len currently has the highest hit-count on his normal attack with 25 hits. If you do not have Len, you may replace him with high hit-count units like Deemo, Rickel, Serin, Douglas, etc. Serin offers one of the shortest attack animations so auto-battling with a team of Serins would be faster. Having an extra Duel-SGX is completely optional. Since you are timed for an hour, it is not worth searching for a good Friend to use since Metal Parade is one of the least harmful stages in the game. You can auto-battle with this squad without worrying about activating a single BB. In actuality, you run Metal Parades a lot faster without using BB. Squad 2: Ignore DEF II *Lead: Inferno Goddess Elza *Sub1: Dark Blade Zephyr *Sub2: Dark Blade Zephyr *Sub3: Dark Blade Zephyr *Sub4: Dark Blade Zephyr *Friend: Inferno Goddess Elza Recommended Spheres: *Elza: Sol Creator & Hallowed Skull With just one BB, you can wipe out any Metal unit in one hit. This squad utilizes double Elza leads to contribute to BB fill rate. That said, you can replace Elza with any Ares' Excelsior lead. When one Zephyr gets BB, activate the BB to wipe out all Metal units in one hit. That way, you don't have to waste another turn to eat up your Metal Parade timed hour limit. The reason why I recommended 4* Zephyr is because his BC cost is the lowest out of all the other units that do ignore-DEF with BB. You can replace Zephyr with any ignore-DEF units like Rhein, Dilma, Vanberk, but you will have to suffer with the extra BC cost those units need for BB. You can actually use any Friend, but keep i mind that using only one Ares' Excelsior will risk any one of your Zephyrs to not get BB on the first turn. You can fix this by using one Fujin Potion on the first turn of the run, but you wouldn't want to waste any items in Metal Parade. If you don't really care about using items in Metal Parade, by all means. Squad 3: Hyper-Spark *Lead: Jewel Floret Rosetta *Sub1: Harmony Kagamine Len *Sub2: Harmony Kagamine Len *Sub3: Harmony Kagamine Len *Sub4: Harmony Kagamine Len *Friend: Any Unit Similar to Squad 1, but this squad focuses on Sparks. When Sparking using Rosetta as a Lead, you will deal 2 damage instead of 1. This is due to Rosetta's Leader Skill which increases Spark damage by 75%. How Spark damage up mechanics work in Metal Parade is that if the Spark damage buff is 50% or higher, then your damage will be 2 instead one 1. If Rosetta's SBB Spark buff is on (80% boost to Spark damage), Sparks will deal 3 damage instead. Len's attack animation is very easy to spark with as he hits the enemy 25 times at a very fast rate. Of course, as mentioned in Squad 1, Len is replaceable with high hit-count units like Rickel, Serin, Deemo, Douglas, etc. One major downside is that this squad lacks the ability to one-shot Metal units due to the lack of ignore-DEF. You can fix this by giving all Units Divine Spears or Demon Lances. Category:Blog posts